The Discovery of Self
by SmilingShadowS
Summary: When a pegasus crash lands, she receives amnesia. She must learn who she is and work with her new friends to rediscover her past and help out anypony along the way, even helping out Celestia. Rated T for violence, language, and some references. (ROCK LOBSTER!) Currently on Hiatus, but I may update occasionally. I only have time to do one story.
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

"Angel, I know you don't want to eat this salad, but could you _please_ just do it? I certainly don't want you to starve!" said Fluttershy. The light yellow pony urged a salad bowl toward a small rabbit. She sighed, and looked deeply into the rabbit's eyes. The leaves on the trees around her ruffled with an light wind.

"Please don't make me have to assert myself again. I hate doing that." She said in a pleading voice. Angel's eyes went wide with fear and he buried his face into the salad, furiously eating. Fluttershy giggle to herself. There was a low whistling sound in the distance, but Fluttershy didn't notice.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to explode a few yards away from her. She shrieked and hid behind her rabbit friend. She looked into the hole and saw a light brown mare with a ruffled and singed mane of a much darker shade of brown. The mare's wings were twisted and bruised, and also were slightly singed. The pegasus in the crater was motionless.

"Um… Oh, my… Excuse me… Are you okay?" asked a trembling Fluttershy. She waited for a response, but received none. "Oh, my goodness, this isn't good…"

She grabbed the brown pegasus by her mane and began to drag her into the cottage.

* * *

_Ugh… Where am I? _I thought groggily. I sat up, only to have my arms give out beneath me and made me slide back down. I looked around, my vision blurry for some odd reason. I heard a soft voice from across the room.

"Oh, good! You're awake! I was thinking that you would never wake up!" said the voice. I managed to position my aching body in a way that allowed me to see the speaker. Though my vision was blurred, I could see well enough to tell that it was a soft yellow mare with a pink mane.

"Uuugh…" I said. I actually tried to say "Where am I, and who are you?", but my body and I were disagreeing for a little while it seemed. I felt a wave of exhaustion pass over me, and I slid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a hard hit on my side, and my eyes shot open. I had rolled over and fallen on the floor. I remembered the yellow mare and look around the room with my no longer blurry eyes. Sure enough, there she was, sitting in a chair, reclined very far back, snoring loudly. I walked over to her.

"Um... excuse me?" I said to her. She went on snoring. I tried again and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, ma'am, can I ask you some things?"

The moment I touched her she sprang up and screamed like banshee. Then she looked down at me and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, it's you. I thought it was a monster! Although I know it's not likely, it could happen!" she said, blushing. "But, anyways, you're awake! You've been asleep for about four days now." she said. I looked at her curiously.

"I don't want to seem rude, but who ARE you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um, my name is Fluttershy. You landed in my yard and got knocked out a while ago. I put you in my bed and took care of you." said the girl, Fluttershy. "Can I ask you what your name is?" she said.

"My name is... um... I can't remember. I don't really remember much at all." I said, realizing it just then. "I honestly can't remember anything except when I woke up and passed out while ago. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I understand. Is there anything I can get for you?" she said kindly. My stomach rumbled loudly and she laughed. "I guess that answers the question." She trotted off into the small kitchen. I followed her and smelled something... familiar, and delicious.

"Is that an apple I smell?" I asked, spotting the apple. I grabbed it with my teeth and crunched it down all at once. I blushed hard when i realized what I'd done.

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry and I-" I was stopped with a hoof to the mouth.

"It's okay, that was for you," she giggled. Suddenly I felt a soreness on my back. I looked back at my wings and saw that they were bruised. Then I realized something.

"I have wings?!" I said. _Shit. I just yelled that so loud..._

"Of course, silly! you are a pegasus! Just like me, see?" she said, showing off her wings.

"Well, they're useless. I don't remember how to fly." I said. "So, are you all alone out here?"

"Yeah, I live a little way off from Ponyville." she said. "Oh, yeah, I just remembered! I was going to take you into town to meet a friend of mine! She checked in on you a couple of times, she'll be glad to know you're awake."

"Yay..." said I, still feeling a soreness across my body.

* * *

**[AN]I haven't named the mare yet, but if anyone reads this before chapter 3, all name suggestions will be taken and considered. Also, there will be more than one OC, but not too many. The rest of the story is first person, just so we're clear at the start. Remember to R&R! Oh, I mean, if that's okay with you. Only if you want to.[/AN] **


	2. Chapter 2: Party Ponies

**[AN] As per request of the only commenter/reviewer of chapter one (At this time), a guest named "Rainbow CRASH", I used his name suggested name Velvet. Sorry, but Dark Chocolate sounds like a pet name for an African-American boyfriend. Actually, with my friend's relationship history, it is. So Rate and Review if you would like, it would be much appreciated! And expect the chapters to come every other day, or sometimes daily, depending on how my sports and work schedules are. Except this one. This is an exception. [/AN]**

* * *

"You mean you don't remember anything, anything at all?" said the purple pony, Twilight Sparkle.

"I've told you, I didn't even remember I had wings!" I said, growing or and more frustrated. I had explained this to her for the last half hour, over and over. She'd been pummeling me with questions, none of which I knew the answer to.

"So far, we've established that I don't know my name, I don't know anything about this place, I don't remember anything from my past, I didn't remember what i looked like, I don't know either of you, and I am still VERY tired. Now, may I PLEASE go to sleep?" I said.

"Fine, but if it's okay with you, I would like for you to sleep here tonight so I can ask you some more questions later." Twilight replied. I looked over at Fluttershy pleadingly. She looked like she wanted to object, but she kept quiet. She had been much quieter than she was at her house. She only said something when answering a question from Twilight about how she found me.

"But... fine," I sigh.

"Good! Follow me, I'll show you to the guest room." she says. She leads me up the stairs into a small room with a one pony bed. The floor and the bed are both littered with stray books, and the walls are completely bookshelves. The only book-free spot was a small window looking over Ponyville. It was the room of a lonely nerd. I cleared off the books from the bed and flopped down, not even bothering to use the covers.

_Why am I always so tired?_ I thought, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Get up, you've been sleeping for hours! Come ooooooon!" said a whiny unfamiliar voice. I laid there until a felt something hot on my back hooves, then burning.

"What the hell?! Who are you?" I asked, spotting the owner of the voice. It was a small purple dragon.

"I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant!" he says, too obviously trying to make a good first impression.

"I'm not impressed, pal, you burned my hooves. You're lucky it doesn't hurt anymore." I replied, beginning to walk out of the room. I heard an irritated sigh from behind me as Spike followed me downstairs.

As expected, Twilight had her face buried in a book. "The Idiot's Guide to Meeting Stallions" read the cover. I saw the opportunity and sneaked up behind her, putting my mouth right next to her ear.

"Having some boy problems, huh? I can help." I said. She slammed the book shut and hid it behind her back, turning to face me. She was furiously blushing.  
Then she seemed to remember why I was here.

"Hey! You're awake! Great, let's get started!" she said, forgetting about the book. "So, first off, Miss- um, what do I call you?" This provoked my thoughts.

"I have no idea... this is going to be very awkward." I said.

""Well, you need a name." She said. "How about... hm..."

"Oh, I know! How about Velvet, because she looks SO SOFT!" said a peppy voice. I looked around and saw a pink pony looking in through the window.  
I thought about the name... Velvet... Not too bad.

"I like it." I said. "And thank you very much for the compliment!"

"No problem! And Twilight, why didn't you tell me there was a new pony? Good thing I brought my party cannon!" she said.

"Oh no..." Twilight and I said together. There was a loud pop and the entire room was somehow decorated for a party, punch, snacks, everything.

"How... I... What the hell?" I said.

"That's Pinkie Pie, the town's party planner and party pony. Don't bother explaining her, even I can't." Explained Twilight.

"HEY EVERYPONY! THERE'S A PARTY AT TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY!" came a scream from outside. "WE HAVE A NEW PONY IN TOWN!"

A surprising amount of people started to come in. A unicorn DJ even came in, somehow carrying a record turntable on her back. Then an orange pony with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat walked up to me and Twilight.

"Well, howdy! My name's Applejack. It's real nice meetin' you." She said.

"Hi there. I'm... Velvet, I suppose." I said.

"You suppose? Now what in the hay is that supposed ta mean?" she asked, confused.

"I'll explain it to her," said Twilight, "You just go get us some punch." I nod, thankful to not have to explain it again. Right when I walked away, the music started  
. It was a loud club music.

As I filled up three plastic cups with punch, a blue pegasus with rainbow hair nudged my arm.

"So, you're the new pony, huh? My name's Rainbow Dash."she said. I stared at her hair, memorized by its colors. "Hello? You okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. My name is Velvet. Nice to meet you. You, uh, have nice hair. " I said. The small space of the library was starting to fill up. Somepony bumped into her, pushing her into me. I grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall. She looked at me as if gauging my reaction. I just steadied her and got the punch.

"I gotta go," I said, balancing the punch on my arm. I walked off back towards Twilight and Applejack.

_Well, that was uncomfortable._ I thought to myself.

As I neared them, I saw Fluttershy had joined them. And they all had punch.

"Hey! I worked hard to get this punch!" I complained. They laughed and Twilight levitated the cups over to a table.

"Oh, Fluttershy, this is Velvet." said Applejack.

"I know," she says, "we've met. But you got a name? Good for you!"

"Hey, Velvet, do you happen to remember why you don't have a cutie mark?" Twilight said. I looked back at my flank, confused. Sure enough, I had no cutie mark.

Then a thought hit me: _Maybe I didn't just forget my identity... maybe I actually lost it altogether. After all, a cutie mark defines a pony, so what defines me? What am I like? _I pondered this confused, then I realized that they were looking to me for an answer.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I don't know." I said.

"That's just fine, I was just hoping that you would know. Maybe I should send a letter to Princess Celestia about this. She may be able to help." She said. "In the meantime, let's enjoy the party!"


	3. Chapter 3: Money Money Money

When the party was over and we were all partied out, Pinkie cleaned up the entire thing while I was outside seeing ponies off. This was "Just another Pinkie phenomenon", according to Twilight.

I saw Rainbow Dash off and got a hug from her, but I thought she was just being friendly. The other ponies were looking at me and whispering about it, though, when I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just-" Pinkie Pie was cut off with a hoof to the mouth from Fluttershy.

"It's just that she's really friendly with new ponies, that's all!" Fluttershy said quickly.

"Well, that's not what I was going to say at all!" complained Pinkie.

"Well, whatever it was, I think we should all just forget about it." I said, standing there awkwardly.

"You know, you really are a very awkward pony sometimes, Velvet." said Spike.

"Oh, hush, Spike." said Twilight. "Well, I'm sure she's very tired, so why don't we all just let her get some sleep?"

"Actually, um Twilight?" said Fluttershy. "I was wondering, if it was okay with you, if she could sleep at my house? You see, I miss having company, and-"

"Say no more, Shy, I'll go to your house. Sorry Twilight." I said. Twilight looked a little dejected, but nodded.

"Yay!" whispered Fluttershy. "Come on, let's go."

We walked back to her house, Fluttershy walking with a content look on her face and a spring in her step.

_This is going to be a very interesting night..._ I thought to myself.

As we quickly approached her house (me having to go at a light jog to keep up with her), I realized just how tired I was. That brought to my attention one more problem:

"Hey Shy, you only have one bed. where will I sleep?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll sleep together! As friends, of course, nothing... yucky. And since when do you call me 'Shy'?" she said.

"Oh, well, uh, it's easier than saying 'Fluttershy', and I thought it was a nice nickname so, uh- you know what?" I said. "I'm not even going to bother explaining. Let's just get to bed."

Fluttershy giggled, and opened her door. Being the huge klutz-on-hooves that I am, I tripped on the welcome mat and landed flat on my face.

_Smooooothe. Reeeal smooooothe, _I thought. Fluttershy just giggled and helped me up.

"Why are you so much more... I don't know, outgoing when you're just with me?" I asked her. This made her blush and hesitate.

"Um... I just feel like... I'm just more comfortable around you. I don't know why." she said, flustered. "Why don't we just get on to bed?"

"I could not agree more." I said. We laid down in bed and I fell asleep thinking of Rainbow Dash's hug.

* * *

The sweet smell of pancakes woke me up. I walked tiredly over to the kitchen and, sure enough, Fluttershy was cooking.

"That smell is just... heavenly." I said, taking a deep whiff of the air.

"Well, good morning to you too, sleepy head." said Fluttershy. I would've been slightly embarrassed at my rudeness, but I was too tired and focused on the sweet aroma of panned cakes.

She took the skillet off the stove and laid out three pancakes for me on a plate. I ate them in silence, until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Fluttershy, I need to get a job. I am sick of mooching off of people. I'm not that kind of person. At least, I don't think I am... But you know what I mean." I said.  
She thought this over for a minute.

"I think that Sugarcube Corner is looking for a new cashier. You could apply there." she said.

"Do you mind showing me where it is?" I ask. She nods and heads out the door.

As we walked along the flower-lined path from her house to Ponyville, I noticed that she was getting more and more quiet as we got closer and closer to town.

"Shy? Is something wrong?" I asked. We stopped and she turned to face me.

"I... I haven't ever told anyone why I'm always so shy..." she said, hiding behind her mane. "If it will help us get closer together, then I... I'll tell you."

"I'm flattered, but... closer together? Fluttershy, do you... do you have a crush on me?" I said, my face reddening. Her face turned a dark scarlet shade as well.

"Um... Yes?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I still have to get my life straightened out before going into a relationship. And besides, I still haven't decided if I like mares or stallions.

"Okay. I understand," she said with a sad look on her face. Then she looked up at me and had a more content look. "Does this mean that i still have a chance?"

I chuckled softly.

"Yes, Fluttershy. You still have a chance, now can we get a move on?" I said, completely forgetting that she was going to explain her shyness to me.  
She nodded and we continued on the trail.

* * *

No sooner had we set foot in the bakery did Pinkie Pie spot us.

"Hey! I remember you! You're Velvet, right?" she said.

"Yeah, that's me." I said. "Hey, do you think I could apply for a job here?"

"I'll have to ask Mr. Cake." she replied.

"Ask me what?" said the orange pony I assumed to be Mr. Cake as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hello! My name is Velvet. I would like to apply for a job." I said, trying my best to sound professional. This earned a snicker from Fluttershy.

"Well, of course! And, there's no need to apply. I feel like I can trust you to use a cash register." he said.

"Wait, so... I got the job?"

"Well, of course!" he said, a smile starting to form on his face.

"Wow, that was incredibly easy. So, when can I start?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to do a double shift today, but you could fill in for me this morning. You need at least three days of work a week, and for every day you come in I expect 6 hours of work. You'll get paid 50 bits per hour, plus tips.." he explained.

"So... now?" I asked, feeling very slow in the head.

"Yes, now! Just get an apron and a hat from behind the counter." he said.

"Yes sir!" I said. I walked around the counter and got my "Uniform" on.

"Hey, I'd be happy to be your first customer." said Fluttershy. "I'll have one cupcake supreme, please."

"Are you sure you just want one? Why not get two?" I said seductively.

"Only for you, Velvet." she giggled.

"TWO CUPCAKE SUPREMES, COMIN' UP!" screamed Pinkie, bouncing off to the kichten behind two saloon-style double doors.

"I can't hear out of my right ear now." I said. A few minutes later, she comes back out of the kitchen holding a tray with two of the biggest cupcakes I've ever seen.  
I look at the price list on the counter.

"That will be 20 bits, ma'am." I said. She grabs some bits out of her saddlebag and tossed some bits on the table.

"Keep the change." she said, also in a seductive voice. I laughed and picked out twenty bits from the pile.

"There were thirty four bits leftover. That's an assload of money for a tip." I said.

"Oh, I don't care. I get paid by the mayor for being a groundskeeper of the meadow." she explains.

"Okay. Enjoy your cupcakes!"I say as she left.

_Four minutes down, three hundred fifty six more to go. Huzzah..._

* * *

**Hey, readers. I recently joined the wrestling team at my high school, so I may have big clusters of chapters, or have a metaphorical drought of them. Either way, keep on keepin on and reviewing as always.. Also, I would like to thank my good friend, who asked me not to use his name but instead the name "The Erect Slenderman", for his help in writing this part of the story. You rock, The Erect Slenderman. God, that's so awkward to type...  
**

**The pony who only cares a little bit, BigBadFluttershy  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Slender and Necktie

Work was long and hard (Perverts begone!). I not only had to man the cash register, but also wait the tables due to such a small task force available. The Cakes were taking care of their babies and Pinkie was in the kitchen, so that left me running around with cupcakes on a plate.

When I arrived at home (at this point thinking of Fluttershy's house as a home), I said nothing to her when she said hello, instead just grunting like some sort of cavepony. I walked right over to the bed and laid down width-wise, not caring about anything but getting to sleep. Sleep, of course, came easier than ever before, even though it was there was still an hour or so until sundown.

* * *

That night, I dreamed of violence, and war between strange creatures. There was not a single familiar species to be seen, and no matter which way i turned in my dream, those were creatures fighting, hurting. And it felt... good. It felt like this was something I had worked for.

I couldn't move. I struggled to stop it, trying to cry out, but I couldn't do anything. I heard a voice in the back of my head.

"Do you remember? This is what you wanted." it said, it's sound gruff and deep, like a war veteran who has seen too many things.

"Bull shit. I'm a nice person." I thought back to it.

"Bull shit, huh? Maybe it really did work, then. We'll see." it said. "We'll see..."

As the ominous voice faded, I heard another, more familiar voice.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Please wake up, Velvet. Please please please _please_ wake up."

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw light streaming down on Fluttershy's face. Tears were starting to form on the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, thank Celestia, you're awake! You were shaking and screaming about 'certain doom' and some place you called 'the realm of Satan'." she said, her voice shaking.

"Well, how long was I out?" I asked.

"You slept fine all night and all this morning, but a few hours ago, you started shaking, and just a few minutes ago the yelling started." Fluttershy said. "I was scared that you were possessed by something..."

I got out of bed and hugged her trembling figure. I would have to make sure this didn't happen again. Her fragile spirit might not be able to take something like this too much more. After a minute or two, she slowly stopped shaking.

"It's okay, sweetie, it was just a nightmare." I said comfortingly, to myself as well as her. "I should probably get to work. I only have to work today and tomorrow, so I'll get going. You should go out and tend to the animals to take your mind off of it."_  
_

"Okay... I'll do that." she said. As we walked out the door, I saw myself in the mirror for the first time. My mane was a dark brown with light brown touching the edges. The rest of my body was a khaki color. My eyes contrasted with the rest of my body, being a vivid green.

"Are you going, Velvet, or are you going to look at yourself in the mirror all day?" said Fluttershy teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm goin'. Don't get your feathers in a bunch."

* * *

Work was easier today. The kids were asleep, so the Cakes waited the tables. I got tips from almost every customer, and a few of the guys even tried to flirt with me.

Right as we were about to close up shop and the last few customers were leaving, two very loud, very similar looking guys came in.

The taller, more muscular looking one, a pegasus wearing a black necktie, had a bright green body and a dark blue mane. His cutie mark was a pair of nunchucks. The other smaller, kinda pudgy one (this one a a unicorn) had a blue body and a dark green mane. His cutie mark was a drum set. Both had large, but completely full, saddlebags.

"Hey, I know you guys are about to close, but am I too late to get some big ass cupcakes?" the buff one asked me. His voice was deep and gruff, but playful as well.

"No, not at all. What what you like?" I said.

_He's kind of cute_. I thought.

"Well, since Necktie here lost the bet, so he will have a cupcake with random ingredients from around the kitchen. I, however, will have a vanilla cupcake with chocolate icing and filling. Both of them the biggest size they can be without being considered and actual cake." said the short one. His voice was the exact opposite of Necktie's. His voice was like a teenager, adventurous and joking.

"Yeah, my brother Slender here loves his food." said Necktie. "So, what's the damage, how much is this gonna hurt my wallet?"

"The total comes to thirteen bits." I said. I was liking this Necktie pony more and more.

"Here, I only have twenty left. You might as well take the rest as a tip. I'm sorry I can't tip you any more, but I need to go to the bank." said Necktie, placing a bag of bits on the counter.

"Cover your ears." I said, following my own advice.

"What?" said the brothers in unison.

"TWO BIG BERTHAS, COMIN' UP!" screamed Pinkie Pie, sticking her head through the doorway from he kitchen.

"Oh, Celestia, my ears are burning!" screamed Slender.

"Tough it out, ya pussy." said Necktie, smirking and playfully punching his brother. I noticed that his eyes were watering, though.

"I warned you," I said, laughing. "And just so you know, your order will be out in-"

"Order up, Velvet!" said Pinkie, ringing a small bell and handing me a plate with the cupcakes.

"Time to close up shop, Velvet!" said Mr. Cake stacking up the last chair.

"Well, it seems my shift had just ended. Do you guys want to continue this conversation elsewhere? We can go to the library." I said, mainly aiming it at Necktie.

"There's a library in this town?" he said. "See, Slender, that's just one more reason for us to settle down in this place!"

"Settle? You mean you guys don't have a place to live?" I asked.

"Nope. Actually, ever since dad passed away, we've been on the move. That was, what, three years ago?" said Slender. "Well, however long ago it was, we can talk about it at the library. Just lead the way."

"Actually, it's right down the road."

"Well, as I said, lead the way." he said.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you guys are orphaned brothers, who have been traveling Equestria for three years, and you have both yet to obtain marefriends?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, laugh it up. It hurts on the inside. I'll freely admit it, but Necktie here? He won't even show it a little bit. This guys shows no pain. But he hurts nonetheless." said Slender.

"That's not true! I show pain! I how physical pain,when my bones are sticking out of my skin. I just don't react, that's all. I happen to have a very high pain tolerance. Also, I haven't tried to get a marefriend. This guy right here is the one who tries and fails. I haven't found what I call a 'keeper' yet." said Necktie.

We had been talking for hours, and just recently touched to topic of their past relationships, or in this case, the lack thereof. I found that despite being only similar on the outside in color, the two are very alike. The way they talk, you can tell that the pair are best friends and have been through a lot together.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should probably find a good spot in the woods to put our air mattress." said Necktie. Necktie's full name, I as I had recently learned, was Tasty Necktie. He just said not to ask him why, and also not to ask him why he wears a necktie all the time. Slender, who's full name is just 'Slender", said to l go along with it.

"Nonsense," I said, "My friend Fluttershy wouldn't mind letting you guys put your air mattress on the floor at her house. That's where I sleep, too. Not the floor, her house. Just... follow me." I said, rambling on nervously, trying to make a good impression on Necktie. I found myself strangely attracted to him.

We flew to Fluttershy's house (with Slender riding on Necktie's back). As we reached the door, the sun finished setting, casting an eerie shadow over everything. i looked over at Necktie and saw that, even in this light, his big brown eyes still had a playful sparkle in them. Slender's big brown eyes were asleep. I slowly opened the door and saw Fluttershy sitting in an armchair reading.

"Well, there you are! You took a while to get home! And, oh... you... you have company... that's great!" she said, starting to do what she always does and get quiet around people.

"Fluttershy, this is Necktie, in the necktie, and this is Slender, asleep on Necktie's back. They're brothers who are working on getting a place to saty. And don't worry about a bed, they have an air mattress they can put in the floor." I explained to her.

"It's nice to meet you." said Necktie, dropping Slender off of his back onto the floor.

"Hey, I- oh, we're here." said Slender, standing up.

"You must be Miss Fluttershy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he continued, earning him a kick in the shin from his brother.

"We'll just get the mattress set up and get out of your mane until the morning." said Necktie.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! I'm just glad that Velvet is finally making some friends." said Fluttershy. Necktie looked at me with raised eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes at him. Meanwhile, Slender was trying his best to blow up the mattress with his breath.

"Dude, we've been over this, you know an inflation spell. It works. Just use it!" said Necktie.

"Good... *gasp* good idea..." said Slender, red in the face and out of breath. He inflated it with a blue magic and they both just laid down and were out, just like that.

"I think it's time for us to do the same. It's very late." said Fluttershy. I nodded and got in bed with her.

"So what do you think of the new guys?" I asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't gotten into a conversation with them yet, so can't really tell." she replied, cautious about new people as always. I laid in bed for an hour, thinking about what I was going to do with my life, until finally I drifted off to sleep, Fluttershy's snores acting as my lullaby.

* * *

**Hey, it's me, BigBadFluttershy. Chapter four is out. Sorry about the late-night update. I thought my keyboard was broken, but it turns I had just accidentally turned on filter keys like the Derpy that I am. As for the two new characters, Slender and Tasty Necktie, they're based off of my friend The Erect Slenderman and myself, respectively. I'm not sure what the pairing for Slender will be at the moment, be Necktie's pairing is happening very soon. I'm up for a vote by either PM or review on Slender's pairing, so send in those votes! Also, OC ideas are always helpful and will be considered. Signing off,  
**

**The pony who only cares a little bit, BigBadFluttershy  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Slender goes Deep

Chapter 5: Necktie Goes Deep

* * *

"Good morning, Necktie."

Necktie awoke to the soothing voice of Fluttershy, soon followed by the slightly less soothing smack of my hoof to the face.

"What... Come on, just five more minutes. Well, maybe ten. Heck, just give me an hour to be safe." he grumbled, rolling over and covering himself with a blanket. I nodded at Slender, who had told me how he normally wakes up Necktie. His military instincts cause him to stand at attention at the front of his bed whenever he hears a bugle, or, in this case, a trumpet.

Slender inhaled deeply and loudly, causing Necktie to jump out of bed and grab the trumpet. He then tossed it forcefully to the side, cracking a window.

"NOT TODAY, SERGEANT!" he screamed. Then he looked around and remembered where he was.

"My bad, guys. I, uh... yeah... Boot camp." he explained simply.

"You are one odd cookie, Necktie." I said. I noticed that he still had on the black necktie.

_Does he wear it when he sleeps? _I thought. Unfortunately, I pondered this for too long, and Necktie noticed me staring at his tie.

"Yes, I wear this when I sleep. I never take it off." he sighed. He'd obviously been asked that question before.

"And I'm guessing you won't tell me why?" I asked.

"Actually... I might as well." he said.

"Wait, what?!" said Slender, surprised. "You've never told anypony that!"

"I've never met anypony who was nice enough to tell." he said, causing me to blush. "Now, quiet so I can tell you the story."

"I'll start making breakfast, then. I've heard this story my whole life." Slender said. Necktie nodded and began.

* * *

"When I was just a young foal, my parents and I lived in Las Pegasus. At the time, Mom was pregnant with Slender. We lived fairly well for a lower middle class family. We had everything we needed. Then, one day, I was lying awake in bed way past midnight when I heard something. I went to check it out and to my surprise, I found a robber.

"Now, I was very young, only just getting to middle school. However, my father was asleep, so he hadn't heard the noise that I now saw was the window shattering. I trotted off as fast as my little pony legs could take me and got my dad.

"Now, remember, we were poor, so his only weapon was a lead pipe that he held between his teeth. He was never, in all of my memories of him, scared. In my eyes, he was indestructible, a Daring Do on steroids, or a Supermare, but in real life. But I looked into his eyes and saw genuine fear. He inched closer to the criminal, whose back was turned, and swung the pipe back, ready to strike.

"Unfortunately, the thief picked that moment to turn around and managed to dodge the attack. He was armed as well, and better than my father. I saw a knife in his hand, but that's the only thing I could tell. The rest of his body was covered in a thick black cloth, with only eye hole and a mouth hole. He stabbed at my father, but missed. This happened a couple more times, stabbing and my father dodging with reflexes honed in being in the streets.

"My father was old, though, and tired easily. His assailant got in a hit. The knife was left in his side as he staggered off and leaned against a wall. The criminal had his back away from me, and I saw that this was our only chance. I jumped on his back and started to choke him. Of course, I was thrown off, but I still somehow managed to continue fighting. My dad watched on as I blocked punches, head butts, kicks, and charges. I dodged, I jumped, and I ducked beneath his attacks.

"I soon got the upper hand when I decided to go on the offensive. The attacker was running out of energy, and I got in a good, strong kick to the ribs. He crumpled to the floor as continued to kick him, at this point starting to cry. Then my father put his hoof on my back.

"'Look, son. You finally have your cutie mark.' he said. I could have cared less. I got the police to come in and apprehend the would-be robber as I carried my father to the nearby hospital. By the time I got there, I had realized that I was bloodied and bruised. I also had sprained an ankle, but still I took him as far as he needed.

"When I got there, he was quiet. He was rushed to the emergency room, but the doctors came out within the hour and told me that he was gone. I stayed at that hospital morgue for three days, right by his body the entire time. The only thing he had on him was his tie, which was what he wore to work. Every day after work, he came home late, didn't bother taking it off, and went to bed. I never saw my father without that tie.

"The doctors didn't know what to do with it, so they gave it to me. I put it on and told all of them, right then and there that 'I swear that as long as I live, I shall never take this tie off. My father will live on through me.'

"They just shrugged it off, but I still wear this tie today. I got rid of my real name and used Necktie, as I only wanted people to remember me by what he was. It was only then, after I put on the tie, that I looked at my cutie mark. It was a pair of nunchucks with a halo. I have consulted many experts, and all of them have determined that I am a fighter, but I fight for good. I am not the brightest pony, so I didn't know for sure, nor do I want to, even now. For me, this cutie mark is just a reminder of what I didn't save. If I had only been good enough and fast enough, I could've gotten him to the hospital on time..."

* * *

"Wow, dude, that was… deep. I had no idea." I said, at a loss for words. I knew that the parents had passed away, but for his father to be murdered right in front of him… that was something else entirely.

I looked at him and, just as Slender had promised, there wasn't even a trickle of a tear or a small sign of sorrow on his face. All I could see was a deep-seated sadness in his eyes as he replayed the story through his head.

"I made waffles, and more waffles. I'm not a very good chef," said Slender, coming in the room with a plate of waffles taller than him. I glared at him.

"How can you be like this after your brother just relived the most traumatizing experience of his life?" I said. Necktie looked at me.

"He can do that because he knows that it's not the most traumatic experience of my life." He said.

I whispered in his ear, "Please, just don't think about it. I won't ask any more questions for now."

"Thank you." He whispered back. Meanwhile, Slender and Fluttershy were devouring waffles faster than I can make a situation awkward.

"Dude, slow down! You're gonna get 'The Diabeetus'!" Necktie laughed. Slender started laughing hard, and barely managed to swallow the waffles he had in his mouth.

"Oh my Celestia, you remember that? That was buckin' hilarious!" said Slender, still laughing.

"Diabeetus?" I said confused. I looked over at Fluttershy, who was just as confused as I was.

"There… there was this guy at a restaurant we went to. We were having an eating contest to see who could eat the most pies, and the only pony came over and looked Slender straight in the eye and said 'Son, slow down or you'll get the diabeetus!'," said Necktie. "We asked him what it was, and he told us it made our hooves fall off and our blood turn to sugar. The waitress said he was talking about diabetes. The way the guy said it made it sound like the pony plague, or like some sort of demon! Slender was terrified and even went to the doctor about it!"

"It turns out, that doctor got about twenty patients a month from that guy's diabeetus scares! The pony really was crazy!" said Slender, embarrassed, but still smiling. "But enough diabeetus. Do we have any plans for today?"

I saw an opportunity.

"Actually, I would like to go look at the forest around here." I said.

"Th-the e-everfree forest? N-no thank you! I'm staying right here!" Fluttershy said. This was great.

"Well, how about this. Slender, you can stay here and help keep Fluttershy company, while Necktie and I go into the forest?" I said.

"Fine. You know, you're lucky I'm a gentleman." He said.

"Thank you. I promise, I won't be boring or anything!" said Fluttershy.

"Do I even get a choice in this?" said Necktie, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No. Now, come on! I want to explore!" I said, pushing him out the door.

* * *

We had been walking for only about five minutes when it started to get dark. I looked up and could see the sun, but it was as if the sunlight was being blocked.

"Golly, it sure is getting cold." I said. Necktie reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a scarf. I took it and grumbled a thanks. I _was_ appreciative, though, as it was getting cold very fast. I decided to go for it and just snuggle up against him. He looked at me, then just looked back ahead. I thought I saw a smile playing on his lips, but it may have just been me being hopeful.

"I think we should stop here." He said. "It's getting very dark and cold, and I don't want anything too bad to happen to you."

_Yes!_ I thought to myself. Then, I nodded and stopped. He pulled a picnic blanket out of his saddlebag and laid it down, then a real blanket. He handed the blanket to me.

"Here, I can take the cold. It's not too much." He said.

"No, we should-" I said, getting interrupted by a loud roaring nearby. "What in the hay was that?!"

Suddenly, a large beast came crashing through the trees and bushes to the right of us.

"What is that think?!" I shrieked, terrified. Necktie calmly stood up and used his hoof to move his necktie up to his head. When he was finished, it looked like he was wearing a headband, similar to ninjas.

"That, my good friend, is a manticore. This one is angered and very dangerous. I suggest you let me kick this one's ass while you find a safe spot." He said.

Without warning, he shot off to the side, flying faster than I could follow with my eyes. I looked back at the manticore, who seemed to be having the same problem I was. Then I remembered what Necktie said and ran off behind a large tree.

I peered around the side and saw Necktie back in front of the beast, attacking it with a flurry of kicks to the snout. The manticore got in a few slashes with its claws, and a few hard blows to Necktie's side.

Necktie spun around and did a sort of uppercut, causing the beast to stagger. Necktie quickly rammed into it, making it fall on its back. He grabbed it by its tail, spun it around until it was well in the air, and let go, making it fly far away. The whole fight was over in less than five minutes.

I ran over to him and he staggered towards me. He was shaking and soaked in sweat and his own blood. He had huge gashes in his chest and his front left leg was obviously broken.

"Leave me… here… get… help… Hospital…." He said, and then collapsed on the ground.

I ran off as quickly as I could, and then my pegasus instincts kicked in. I flew as fast as I could right to Fluttershy's house, and she went to get help from a doctor. An ambulance wagon showed up, and I led them through the woods the where Necktie was.

They lifted him onto a stretcher and carted him away.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. I have some good news and some bad news. First, bad news: I will be going out of state, so I won't be able to update my chapters very often. Good news: I will be making chapters the whole time, so stay tuned for more! And for those of you who are wondering about Twilight talking to Celestia, that's coming up. Oh, and spoiler alert. Oh, well. Too late now. As always,**

**The pony who only cares a little bit, BigBadFluttershy.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Invitation

Chapter 6: Invitation

The hospital, despite being in the most colorful town in Equestria, was a drab and dreary place. I flew there after the next day, as the paramedics had instructed me to. Slender and Fluttershy came with me, I had to carry Slender on my back as we flew, which gives me that much more respect for Necktie. Slender is a very heavy pony, and I am a very weak mare. I was sweating and out of breath by the time we landed.

We asked the nurse at the front desk what room Necktie was in.

"Room Nine. It's… kind of hard to miss." She said. I had to agree with her as there were only a total of ten patient rooms in the hospital, and the rest was one giant surgery and health clinic.

"Knock knock." I said, opening his door.

"Hey, you." He said in a scratchy voice. The manticore had hit him in the throat, so he couldn't talk very well.

"Rainbow Dash? What happened?" said Fluttershy, entering the room. I looked over and saw Rainbow Dash in another bed across the room.

"It's nothin', I just broke my wing trying to do a triple back flip and then rocket dive into the lake. I, uh, hit a tree. Hard." She said. She seemed to not have noticed me and had her face buried, much like Twilight's frequently is, in a book. I couldn't read the title.

As she talked with Fluttershy, I walked over to my injured friend. Slender was already there, looking at the tools keeping him alive.

"So, how are you holding up?" I asked. He decided not to speak, but to write it down on a whiteboard the doctors had given him.

_**My legs are healed up fine, but my chest and my throat are seriously injured. I have to stay at least another week while the doctors perform surgical magic on me.**_

"Well, what are you going to do with your spare time?" I asked. I was very curious at what he did when not fighting huge monsters and eating cupcakes. His reply surprised me.

_**I'm going to mostly practice on the guitar. I have a song I'm working on, but I can't get the guitar part right.**_

"Well, your guitar broke on the way over to Ponyville, remember?" said Slender, crushing his brother's plans. Necktie thought for a bit, then handed me a bag of bits from his saddlebag, which laid on the side table next to his bed.

_**Go to a music shop and buy me a new guitar. Go with Slender and get one like the one I had. He'll find one like it.**_

I nodded and left the hospital, saying goodbye to the nurse that helped us. Slender tagged along and then I realized that I didn't know where a music shop was. I stopped someone on the street and asked them if they knew where one was.

"Well, I believe there is one if you go all the way down the road the library is on, and turn left. It should be one of the first buildings there," said the white unicorn.

"Thank you so much. My name is Velvet, by the way." I said, offering my hoof to her. She shook it.

"Oh, my, what a simply marvelous name! I do so love velvet. My name is Rarity. I own the town's fashion boutique." She said.

"Ooh, a boutique. I'll have to stop by for a visit! I could use some accessories. I'm looking a bit… bland." I said. "But, I have to go! Thanks so much for the help!"

I grabbed Slender, who was asking another pony about it, and took off to where the music store was. As we passed the library, however, we were stopped by Twilight.

"Hey, I was just about to go get you! I got a letter from Princess Celestia in response to the one I sent her about you." She said. "She says that she would like to meet you as soon as you can go up to Canterlot."

"That would be great! I'll get ready!" I said. Then I remembered the bits in y borrowed saddlebag and my friend in the hospital and made a decision.

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait a bit, actually. My friend Necktie is in the hospital, and I'm going to visit him every day until he gets out." I said.

"Well, I'll tell Celestia real quick and have Spike send the letter. Thanks for letting me know" she said.

"No problem!" I said, already walking towards the music store. I followed the directions I was given and came across a small, but retro looking, building.

As soon as I entered, the entire vibe of the world around me seemed to change from regular life, to excited and happy.

"Hey, new customers! How are you?" said a pony from behind the counter. She had a punk-rock hairstyle and big sunglasses.

"We're just looking to get a guitar." Said Slender, heading over to a wall covered in electric guitars. He looked for a minutes, then seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Can you get me down that black one, right there? It has red paint splattered on it, like a bloodstain." He said. The pony, apparently a pegasus, flew up and retrieved it for him.

"How much is it?" he asked.

"Well, that depends. What are you going to use it for?" she asked.

"Actually, it's for my brother. His got broken in a street fight with a couple of gangsters. It was epic how it broke, but he's in the hospital now and wants a new one." He explained.

'Wow… that's pretty sweet. I'll give it to you for two hundred bits." She said. She dumped the bag of bits I handed her into a counting machine and it counted out two hundred bits, putting the rest back in the bag.

"Tell your brother he had better stop by and have a jam session with me!" she called out as we left.

Necktie smiled as we told him about the pony at them music store, and began to tune the strings. I had never actually seen a pony play the guitar before, and I was dying to see it, and hear it.

"Hey, don't you have a job or something?" asked Slender. I facehoofed. I had completely forgotten about my job!

"I'm going to go to work. You just… play that guitar." I said, leaving. I arrived at the Sugarcube Corer, and saw Mr. Cake standing at the cash register.

"Hey, Mr. Cake, I am so sorry that I didn't show up for work yesterday. I was attacked by a manticore, and my friend fought it off and now he's in the hospital." I said, rambling on.

"Well, that sounds like a pretty good reason not to come to work. And, besides, I heard from Pinkie what happened." He said. "She was visiting Rainbow Dash in the hospital when your friend came in."

"Well, I can get to work now!" I said.

"Take over the register for me. I'll wait the tables. Pinkie is in the kitchen again, so all posts are covered." He said. I just nodded and got on my hat and apron.

The rest of the workday was torture. There were so many customers that my hands cramped up from having to punch in the numbers. The counting machine helped, but I still didn't enjoy. It also seemed to last longer than any other work day in my LIFE. I desperately wanted to get back to Necktie and keep him company, but I was stuck here.

Finally, though, after six grueling hours, I collected my pay and my tips and flew to the hospital as fast as my wings could carry me.

"I told you, visiting hours are over! They ended at eight o'clock. It is ten o'clock at night. Just come back tomorrow." said the nurse at the front desk. I had been trying hard for the past ten minutes to convince her to let me go and visit my fearless friend.

"Fine. I give up." I said. I went back home, grumpy and and Slender were already in bed and asleep when I got there, so I just hopped in bed and was out like a light.

_**The Next Day**_

Morning came and went, and I slept through it. It came to be afternoon, and I was woken up by Fluttershy. She couldn't wake me up her way, so she tried mine and slapped me across the face.

"You're lucky you're so nice. I can't stay mad at you, even for a minute." I said. We flew over to the hospital, Slender staying behind this time (I refused to carry him under any circumstances). When I walked into the room, I was surprised to see, and hear, Necktie singing to Rainbow Dash.

The song he was singing, which he called "Escape from the City", was an amazing song. And I was very jealous, mostly because one part caught my attention.

"Rolling around at the speed of sound,

Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.

Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,

Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!"

That part, follow my rainbow… it made my heart break inside when I realized that he really _was _singing it to Rainbow Dash. I left the room, tears starting to form in my eyes. He never even saw me.

* * *

**Hey, everyone, BigBadFluttershy here. I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up quite literally all night to bring you guys another chapter before I left. I got to bring my laptop, so I may just be able to keep the stories coming! Not too much other than that, but I'm always accepting character profiles for insertion into the story, either by PM or review. **

**The pony that only cares a little bit, BigBadFluttershy**


	7. Chapter 7: Manly Tears Have Been Shed

Chapter 7: Manly Tears

* * *

Fluttershy's tender hug consoled me as she sang me a soft lullaby, trying, successfully, to lull me to sleep. She was a perfect friend, and she always knew how to make things better.

However, I didn't dream. I slept for a full twenty four hours, but without even a hint of a dream. It was a blissful escape from reality. All good things come to an eventual end, though, and I woke up by falling off the bed. I feel like I do that a lot.

I went to work, made about a hundred bits, and flew back to Fluttershy's. Instead of finding my fur-and-feather friend, though, I found a carefully handwritten note.

_**I went to the hospital to visit our friends. You should, too. What happened was nopony's fault. Please, just try to forgive and forget. –Fluttershy**_

_**P.S., Slender is at Rarity's. Not sure why, and I don't want to know.**_

I crumpled up the note in a period of momentary rage.

_How dare she?! I can't believe this! How could she say that?! _I thought. Then I realized that she was completely right. He didn't know that I liked him (a lot), and he was still a very nice pony. So, I flew to the now very familiar hospital.

As I entered the room, I saw that both of its inhabitants were asleep. Necktie was cradling his guitar like a baby. There was no sign of Fluttershy, so I simply looked around the room, stepping quietly.

I saw pill bottle on the side table simply labeled "Sleeping Pills". I shrugged, popped a few in my mouth, and sat down in a chair. It was another dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up, but kept my eyes shut. Rainbow Dash and Necktie were talking, and Necktie was saying exactly what Rainbow would have wanted to hear. He was the ultimate smooth talker. I was wooed by him just by listening! In all honesty, I should have let them know I was awake, because they were starting to get very personal.

I heard a few string get plucked on Necktie's guitar, then heard a question that surprised Rainbow Dash as much as it did me, judging by her gasp.

"Rainbow… I know I haven't known you for too long, but I feel like we have a lot in common. Would you like to go on a date with me when we get out of here today?" he said, sounding incredibly confident. My eyes started to water, but I kept them shut and kept quiet.

"I'm… thrilled that you would ask me this…" she began.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"But I'm afraid that, as my friend Applejack put it, my barn doors don't open that way. I… prefer mares." She said. That surprised me more than anything. It took all of my self control not to audibly gasp. "Actually, I prefer one mare in particular."

There was a pause, and then Necktie spoke.

"Her? You 'prefer' Velvet?" He said, suddenly sounding as cold as steel. Either he was jumping to conclusions, or she had pointed to me. I realized that if I "Woke up" now, it would seem very suspicious.

I was saved by nurses barging in loudly and announcing to Necktie that he was free to go. I took the opportunity and feigned waking up with a start.

"Oh, hey guys. You're awake!" I said.

"Yup, and Necktie here has just been cleared for release," said the nurse. "Rainbow Dash will, hopefully, be released later today." Necktie just looked at me, put on his saddlebag, and went out the door. I tried to follow him out and ask what was wrong, but he flew off at speeds way too fast for me to keep up with.

I gave up and just went to the boutique that I saw was on the street corner. It was a large elegant building, looking far too fancy to fit in with the rest of this happy, but somewhat drab, town.

I went inside and saw Slender looking tortured as he tried on outfit after outfit.

"Help me." He said, looking at me with big eyes. "I've been here for hours."

"Yes, you have, and we're almost done. I'm paying you, remember?" said Rarity, coming out from a closet holding a hat. She put it on his head.

"No, this won't do." She said. "I give up, for now. I can't seem to find anything that looks good on you!"

"Gee, thanks," said Slender, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, hello Velvet!" she said, noticing me. She remembered something. "Wait here! I made something just for you!"

She ran off, and I looked to Slender. He just shrugged. She came back in with an amazing black and white jacket.

"I made this after meeting you. It's made out of velvet!" she said, handing it to me. "Try it on!"

I didn't have much of a choice, as she lifted me up with magic and put it on me anyways. It was very soft, very comfortable, and it fit me perfectly.

"I love it! How much does it cost?" I asked.

"Nonsense," she laughed. "It's a gift! Please, take it!"

I thanked her, and then saw an outfit on a model that would fit a certain necktie wearing pony perfectly. It was a black leather jacket, sunglasses, and a fedora. It was simple, but it would turn his simple necktie into a full outfit that suits him perfectly. Rarity noticed me eyeing it.

"Have a special stallion in mind for that outfit? You'll have to buy that one, I'm afraid." She said. I gave her the bits and she put in a clothing box.

"Enjoy your new clothes!" she called out after us as Slender and I left.

* * *

As we searched for Necktie, I talked with Slender. I learned a little bit about his past, but anything involving Necktie other than living together with their mother wasn't talked about at all. Slender himself didn't have very many things happen in his life, but he hopes to one day become a drummer. I suppose that explains the drum set cutie mark.

Slender continued searching, and I went back to Fluttershy's. Angel was there to greet me, which was surprising. I hadn't seen him in a long time. The door opened and Fluttershy stood in the doorway.

"Rainbow Dash told me everything." She said. "Do you know where Necktie is?"

"I don't. Slender is out looking for him." I said. She hadn't even noticed my jacket, which frustrated me. "I had to go to Rarity's and get some stuff first with him. Like, this jacket and some stuff for Necktie,"

"It's a very nice jacket, but you still need to find Necktie." She said. "Twilight got another letter from Celestia inviting him and Slender as well. It will seem rude if he doesn't go. And, besides, isn't that Slender, right there?"

I looked behind me and, sure enough, Slender was following behind me."

"Dude, what the buck?" I said. "You are supposed to find your brother!"

"Yeah, I found him. Judging by how fast he's flying, he trying to break the sound barrier." he said calmly.

"What? Why? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I said, worried.

"Well, when he gets in any mood that isn't happy, he tends to try to do very dangerous, and sometimes painful, things. And I think it's going to happen pretty soon. He's not the kind of pony to fail at something." Slender said.

I started to speak, but was cut off by an explosion in the distance.

A smoking figure streaked by above us, then went straight up. It slowed down, then lazily flew off to land an a lonely cloud. I could tell that it was Necktie.

I flew after it, but the cloud was inconceivably high. By the time I landed, I was too light headed and out of breath to talk to Necktie. He turned ad saw me, looking annoyed. Then he saw my condition and got panicked.

"What are you doing here? This is way to high for a normal pony!" he exclaimed. I couldn't reply due to lack of oxygen.

"Am I going to have to take you back down?" he asked. I replied by blacking out after falling off the cloud.

* * *

I woke up feeling serious deja-vu. I was in Fluttershy's bed, tired and sore, and I almost fell off the bed again.

"Well, well, well. Look who made a quick recovery." I heard Necktie say. I saw him walking towards me wearing the outfit I got him.

"You got the outfit!" I said. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry about causing you so much worry. I just... had to relieve some stress." he said, turning away.

"I know what happened." I said. Necktie was silent for a very long time, then he turned his head towards me. I looked into the eyes of the invincible pony, the pony who felt no fear, even at the hand of a monster. I looked into the eyes of the love of my life and saw a single tear.

"She is the only pony I have ever confessed my feelings to. Not only do I get rejected, I get rejected for another mare. That hurts deep." he said, more tears forming.

"ever since my dad passed, I've been afraid to actually show my true feelings. I've only ever been tough or happy. Never mad, never _ever_ sad enough to cry..." he continued. "I can finally accept that I am not good enough for anypony. I will never have a special somepony."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I know for a fact that there is a mare in this town that is in love with you." I said, getting out of bed and walking towards him.

"Really? Who could love me?" he asked, sounding dejected.

"Me." I said, kissing him. It was exactly what I'd always hoped. Just, you know, wet with tears. He pulled back, startled.

"She is the only pony I have ever confessed my feelings to. Not only do I get rejected, I get rejected for another mare. That hurts deep." he said, more tears forming.

"Ever since my dad passed, I've been afraid to actually show my true feelings. I've only ever been tough or happy. Never mad, never _ever_ sad enough to cry..." he continued. "I can finally accept that I am not good enough for anypony. I will never have a special somepony."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I know for a fact that there is a mare in this town that is in love with you." I said, getting out of bed and walking towards him.

"Really? Who could love me?" he asked, sounding dejected.

"Me." I said, kissing him. It was exactly what I'd always hoped. Just, you know, wet with tears. It felt as if sparks were hitting my lips. He pulled back, startled.

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing furiously. " I shouldn't have-"

"No." he interrupted. "Actually... I kind of liked it."

He pulled me in for another kiss, but before our lips could connect, the door burst open.

"Hey, Necktie, you forgot your guitar at- oh, my bad." Slender said, backing out.

"It's fine," Necktie said, walking over and getting his guitar. Slender just closed the door and trotted off to town. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Hey, readers. BigBadFluttershy here. I've been waiting for the right moment for the pairing to start, but I decided to make it the right moment. When two characters are made for each other, they don't have to wait to pair up. Also, sometime in these next couple of chapters, we will have a new character com in, and a possibly controversial pairing. Still accepting OCs, and I am willing to accept any pairing ideas for Slender (as long as they don**** 't clash with my plot plans.) As always,**

**The pony who only cares a little bit, BigBadFluttershy**


End file.
